marfandomcom-20200223-history
MÄR Wiki:How to copy from Wikipedia
Copying all applicable articles from Wikipedia is the first step in creating a good community encyclopedia. This is a project page instructing in the steps required for copying an article from Wikipedia. Step 1: Copying ;Important Notes *Some cases Wikipedia has a full article on something, and other times it only has a section. We have full articles on everything about MÄR. So Wikipedia has an article on Ginta Toramizu so do we Ginta Toramizu, Wikipedia only has a section on Snow, but we have an article about Snow. *Wikipedia sometimes needs to add (MÄR) to the end of an article name to stop it from conflicting with their other articles. But we only document MÄR, so when copying an article this part should be removed because there is no other article to conflict with so Wikipedia's Chess Pieces (MÄR) article would be Chess Pieces here. The first step to copying an article is to copy the source here. Open up the editpage for the article you are copying to here, and go to Wikipedia and copy the source of the page you are copying from there. To copy the source, simply hit the edit button on the top of the page and copy the content which is applicable to the article you are copying. When you copy an article from Wikipedia you must add to the very top of the page (below any or if any are there) a tag. This is required because if you do not add this tag to the page then you are illegally copying content, when adding this tag to the top of the page makes the copying of content from Wikipedia legal under the GFDL. Simply add where name of article is the title of the article you are copying from on Wikipedia (e.g. Ginta Toramizu, Chess Pieces (MÄR), or Team MÄR#Snow if you wish). Step 2: Formating to fit *We currently have no Infobox system yet, we will have our own in the future, but for now simply change the | at the start of a line to *, the = to : and make the names and look of it properly formated. Also remove any unused parts and the parts. This will change the infobox to a list of information on the top of the page which will later be placed into a new infobox. *Even though a discussion on names is still going on, don't change the order of names until discussion has finished. *Wikipedia uses Nihongo, we use , the templates work a bit differently, so make sure that when you're changing things they work right. There are a number of things to change to make an article fit into the Marpedia. # should be . #Character links such as Chess Pieces should be Chess Pieces. #Links to general things such as hourglass should not be links (remove the [[]] and make it hourglass) #Links to seiyu and voice Actors should be changed to text, and not be links. #Links to anime/manga companies like TV Tokyo should have Anime: added to the start of the link, and should use a pipe to remove that from visibility so that the link will point to the Animepeida's info on the company. So TV Tokyo should become Anime:TV Tokyo. #We do not have date/year articles. So all links such as 2007 and September 1 should have the [[]] removed so they are simply text. #Images which we do not have should be removed from the article. #Templates such as should be removed. #The same goes for templates that wikipedia uses such as , , , etc... #Wikipedia's Interlanguage links, and Categories should be removed. #The article should be categorized into our categories.